Aprender
by giovanamichelle.teyssiercortes
Summary: Cuando el los miro por primera vez


Estoy con mi madre, ella me toma de la mano y estamos en casa sentados en el sillón del cuarto principal, ella me dice que me ama y me extraña se agacha justo cuando va a plantar un beso en mi majilla algo me sacude y despierto en mi cama todo confundido.

Tardo un poco en enfocar pero hay un hombre parado en la orilla de mi cama.

-Levántate y sígueme- me ordena de forma agresiva mirándome como si quisiera ahorcarme en este mismo momento y no me queda más que obedecerlo, él es alto y de hombros anchos creo que lo ha visto en otra ocasión al lado de mi padre.

Salimos de mi casa y de pronto estamos en el bosque, es una noche fría y oscura hay ruidos extraños en todo el bosque como si algún animal pastara pero no veo a ninguno. El camina rápido y es muy difícil seguirlo tomando en cuenta que no me está guiando de ninguna manera, casi me caigo con una rama salida del árbol de junto se impacienta y dice que me apure, me asusto y sigo sus órdenes. Llegamos a un lugar más luminoso en donde parece haber fuego y se escuchan algunas risas, un grito desgarrador rompe el esquema de diversión -quien grita parece ser un hombre- nos acercamos a esa dirección, llegamos a un claro iluminado por una fogata en donde hay varias personas con túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas que dejan ver sus ojos, están formados en círculo alrededor de un hombre tirado en el suelo que parece ser quien ha gritado, ellos solo me miran de reojo como si fuera una mosca que acaba de pasar.

El hombre me entrega a una persona que yo conozco a la cual veo todo el tiempo, mi padre me mira tan indiferente como siempre lo hace, con esos ojos tan grises como hielo sin expresar ninguna emoción.

-¿Seguro? Es decir es solo un niño y bueno…-dice el hombre que está parado a su lado pero mi padre lo interrumpe diciéndole de forma fría y cortante:

-Ya lo sé.

-Como quieras-contesta el hombre de la misma manera, me mira directamente a los ojos como si dijera "lo siento" y le da la espala a mi padre.

¿Por qué me ha dicho algo como eso? Sé que soy un niño tengo siete años peo creo que no es tan lamentable, es entonces cuando reparo en el hombre que esta tirado en el suelo, tiene los ojos cafés y el cabello rubio, el también repara en mí y me mira con algo muy raro en los ojos, algo que jamás he visto, quizás ¿compasión? ¿misericordia? o tal vez ¿preocupación? No lo sé es algo raro pero extrañamente cálido.

-Theodore-me espeta mi padre para que camine a su lado, yo bajo la cabeza y me coloco a su lado izquierdo. Mi padre levanta su varita susurra una palabra que no conozco y el hombre rompe a gritar, se retuerce en contracciones antinaturales en un cuerpo, su rostro esta compungido y tiene una verdadera expresión de dolor.

Mi padre se detiene seguido por carcajadas y burlas de los demás. Otro hombre murmura la misma palabra y comienza de nuevo el sufrimiento del hombre cada que se detienen sus gritos otra vez distintos hombres realizan la misma acción y son seguidos por jubilosas carcajadas.

Ahora lo entiendo él debe ser una de esas personas, las que mi padre me dice que son inferiores, que no merecen tener la vida, estoy asustado y no puedo más que engancharme a la pierna de mi padre que parece querer apartarme, mis lágrimas comienzan a caer y me limpio con la manga.

Así pasan más o menos tres horas, el pobre hombre del suelo esta tan agotado que casi no puede ni moverse y ellos parecen haber perdido la diversión, sus ojos cafés reparan de nuevo en mi me miran otra vez con esa extraña emoción, sus labios se levantan en lo que creo que es una diminuta sonrisa, mi padre murmura otra palabra extraña, el hombre se convulsiona de nuevo sin dejar de mirarme.

Su cuerpo se detiene poco a poco sus ojos pierden ese brillo que les daba la vida ahora sus ojos han quedado vacíos, muertos ya no tienen dolor pero tampoco está aquella extraña emoción cálida. Cuando sus ojos pierden la última pizca de vida unas criaturas extrañas aparecen en el claro, son altas como caballos tan esqueléticos de pelaje negro azabache, con alas gigantescas como de murciélago, su cabeza es lo más impresionante como la de un reptil más concretamente un dragón.

Suelto la pierna de mi padre y echo a correr a el bosque todo aterrado, cayéndome cada cinco pasos que doy, entonces choco con algo parece ser uno de esos caballos extraños y es cuando veo sus ojos completamente blancos, vacíos sin la existencia de un iris todos inyectados en sangre.

Me le quedo mirando esperando a que me pate o que me muerda pero el animal se queda en su puesto aparentemente también me mira a mi así no quedamos por un largo rato hasta que comienzo a caerme del sueño, estoy tendido en el suelo y no se ni cuando me he caído hay algo cálido a mi lado, algo a lo que me aferro y me acurruco en él.

Siento como si me levantaran y me recostaran en algo suave y cálido pero delgado, siento una corriente muy fuerte de aire a mí alrededor y siento como si volara, es una sensación tan tranquilizante como si mi madre volviera a estar conmigo es entonces con la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol cuando me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despierto acostado en el sillón de mi casa, mi padre está sentado del otro lado y me mira de la misma forma de siempre.

-Ya has aprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que hay que hacer.

-¿Por qué?

Se levanta y me da la espalda no me he dado cuenta de que ya estoy llorando de nuevo y simplemente me dice desde la otra aviación:

-¿Vas a venir a desayunar o tengo que traerte yo?

Me levanto del sillón, bajo la cabeza y me dirijo al comedor.


End file.
